


Do It For Me, Dodo

by AleenaBite



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dodo!Hyungwon, M/M, PWP without Porn, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, fem!hyungwon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleenaBite/pseuds/AleenaBite
Summary: Cuando HoSeok menciono durante la grabación del drama para el Monsta X Ray 2 que HyungWon era totalmente su tipo, HyunWoo nunca pensó que iba a ser algo tan literal.





	Do It For Me, Dodo

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es lo que sucede cuando a Hyungwon le quedan tan bien los vestidos de cuadros escoceses.
> 
> Tengo la manía de poner los nombres separados por sílabas cuando uso los nombres reales así que, por si hay confusión...
> 
> Shownu = HyunWoo  
> Hyungwon = HyungWon  
> Wonho = HoSeok
> 
> No esta beteado así que seguramente me falten tildes por el 80% del texto y puede que se me hayan colado cosas por ahí también. Sorry.

Cuando HoSeok menciono durante la grabación del drama para el Monsta X Ray 2 que HyungWon era totalmente su tipo, HyunWoo nunca pensó que iba a ser algo tan literal. Claro que, a aquellas alturas ya debería saber que la relación de aquellos dos dejaba de ser lo que se definía por normal. O simplemente era que ellos tenían otra definición de normal. El caso era que no se sorprendió de encontrar a HoSeok tirado en la cama de la habitación que compartían, más que contento por la visión que tenia frente a él. Al principio HyunWoo pensó que posiblemente estaría viendo algún video de esos que siempre negaban ver delante de las cámaras, porno del que le ponía a tono antes de que él volviese de alguna práctica y se comiesen el uno al otro. Sin embargo, aquella vez no era así.

 -HyunWoo -le saludo con la sonrisa torcida, llena de malas intenciones e ideas perversas.- Hoy tenemos compañía. Mira que preciosidad he conseguido que me acompañe a casa.  
El mayor miro hacia el lado que le señalaba HoSeok y se quedo congelado en el sitio al ver a HyungWon allí plantado en medio de la habitación. Lo más raro no era que el amigo de HoSeok estuviese allí sino el hecho de que llevase la ropa que había llevado durante el rodaje del drama. La camisa blanca con los puños de encaje, el vestido de cuadros rojos, la peluca y hasta las medias blancas y los zapatos negros. Todo el conjunto. Hasta tenía los labios pintados en un tono rosa bastante suave que HyunWoo estaba seguro había sido idea de HoSeok.  
-¿Qué significa esto? -preguntó totalmente sorprendido por la situación. El chico parecía tan o más incomodo que él y retorcía las manos en el final de la falda, tratando de alisarla y solo consiguiendo que las miradas de los otros dos se centrasen en ese punto.  
-¿Qué crees que significa? -preguntó a su vez HoSeok incorporándose de la cama y gateando hasta ellos. Parecía un tigre a punto de saltar a por sus presas.- Dodo ha venido a jugar con nosotros esta noche.  
Ante la mención del nombre de su personaje HyungWon chasqueo la lengua molesto pero no contesto, quizás porque sabía que si lo hacia HoSeok podría ser capaz de algo aun más retorcido que aquello. El mayor les miro durante unos segundos, pasando la mirada de uno al otro tratando de averiguar qué pasaba allí realmente.  
-HoSeok, ¿Qué pretendes? -preguntó finalmente. El aludido suspiro cansado y bajo de la cama.  
-Nada. En serio -y parecía sincero cuando lo decía mientras se acercaba a HyungWon que seguía sin decir nada, tan solo esperaba allí de pie, retorciendo el final de la falda sin hacer ningún amago de hablar o quejarse.- Es solo que... ¿no te parece que HyungWon está precioso con esta ropa? -preguntó tomando las manos del aludido y apartándolas de la falda. El DJ se dejo hacer, tan solo permitiéndose sonrojarse ante el adjetivo que le describía.- ¿Has visto lo bien que le queda este estilo? -abrió los brazos del chico para dejar que HyunWoo le viese en todo su esplendor, como si no hubiesen pasado casi doce horas grabando juntos.- ¿Y la falda? ¿No te parece que le hace unas piernas maravillosas? -HoSeok tuvo el atrevimiento de ser él quien ahora pasease sus manos por el final de la falda sobresaltando a HyungWon en el proceso.- Y no solo la falda, esos calcetines altos... es como el uniforme de una colegiala de un colegio privado, ¿no te parece? -preguntó de nuevo mirándole sonriendo.

HyunWoo mentiría si dijese que no le estaba costando apartar la mirada de los sitios que mencionaba HoSeok. Ya le había costado mientras grababan, ya le costaba normalmente cuando practicaban o simplemente actuaban. HyungWon era un hombre atractivo y él tenía ojos en la cara, pero no estaba muy seguro de que al chico le gustase que su mejor amigo le dijese lo hermoso que se veía vestido de mujer.

-HoSeok no creo que esto sea correcto. HyungWon...  
-A HyungWon le gusta -le corto su novio antes de que acabase la frase. El mayor le miro con los ojos abiertos del shock ante tal declaración.- Ha sido idea suya. Bueno, no todo. Lo de esperarte ha sido idea mía, pero lo de usar la ropa del drama ha sido idea suya, ¿verdad HyungWonnie? -el aludido asintió y por primera vez desde que HyunWoo había entrado en la habitación sus miradas se cruzaron. Había timidez en sus ojos pero también una necesidad que opacaba toda vergüenza de verse vestido con aquella ropa y tratado con delicadeza como si fuese una chica.  
-Y... ¿Qué queréis de mí? -preguntó de nuevo incapaz de saber qué papel jugaba en aquella ecuación. HoSeok se alejo un poco de su amigo y se acerco a él con aquella sonrisa maliciosa de nuevo en la boca. Sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.  
-HyungWon esta celoso. Ya no paso tanto tiempo con él porque paso las noches contigo HyunWoo -comenzó a explicarle mientras se deshacía de su sudadera y acariciaba su pecho sobre la camiseta que llevaba debajo.- Por eso, como es mi mejor amigo... creo que podemos hacer que se sienta bien esta noche, ¿no? -no era una pregunta, HyunWoo sabía de sobra que ya había aceptado a lo que su novio quisiese hacer con él en el segundo en el que no había salido de la habitación nada más reconocer a HyungWon con aquella ropa.- Además, le asegure que tu no le juzgarías, ¿verdad que no HyunWoo? -Y tenía razón, no lo hacía. No juzgaba a HyungWon porque todos tenían sus secretos y preferencias. Así que se dejo llevar. Se dejo besar por HoSeok sellando su destino aquella noche y se entrego a los juegos de su novio.

Lo primero que hizo HyunWoo tras separarse de los labios de HoSeok fue acercarse a HyungWon. El chico temblaba presa de los nervios y la vergüenza. Levanto su rostro e hizo que le mirase mientras acariciaba sus labios con uno de sus pulgares. Había maquillaje en sus pestañas y sus labios pero nada más, la mínima expresión para hacerle parecer más femenino junto a la peluca que habían usado en el rodaje y que le hacía lucir una melena castaña hasta los hombros con pequeños bucles al final. Aparto un poco el pelo y acuno su rostro con una de sus manos. HyungWon suspiro ante el contacto y dejo caer su rostro contra su mano relajándose un poco, quizás satisfecho de que accediese a aquella locura. Con ternura beso su frente y con la otra mano acaricio su cuello con pequeños movimientos circulares, como haría con cualquiera de sus novias.  
-Si en algún momento esto es demasiado violento o te sientes incomodo... -comenzó tratando de darle aun más confianza. Por nada del mundo querría hacerle daño a alguien tan especial y maravilloso como HyungWon.  
-Tranquilo, no voy a romperme -fue lo que le contesto, sonriendo de medio lado y depositando un pequeño beso en la palma de su mano que aun estaba cerca de su boca. A pesar de sus dudas, HyunWoo no necesito nada más para confirmar que aquello iba a en serio.

Con más decisión de la que creía poseer, se acerco a los labios de HyungWon y le beso. Primero lento, apenas una caricia entre ambos labios, para después conseguir profundizar el beso haciendo que el más joven abriese la boca y le dejase colar su lengua dentro. HyunWoo notaba como el cuerpo del DJ se tensaba contra él, buscando más contacto y dejo que sus manos descendiesen por las inexistentes curvas enfundadas en aquel vestido de cuadros para acabar posadas en su cintura, estrechándolo contra él. A pesar de su altura y su delgadez, el cuerpo de HyungWon era duro, fruto del baile y el gimnasio como los de todos los miembros del grupo. Nada le hacía parecer una mujer, tan solo aquel ridículo vestido y la peluca. Cuando sus labios se separaron, HyungWon jadeaba contra él, quizás sorprendido por lo fácil que había sido convencerle de unirse a su juego. Desde detrás de ellos la voz de HoSeok les llego como un ronroneo complacido.  
-Hace mucho que HyungWon quería besarte. Desde que le conté que conseguiste ponerme duro solo con un beso -explico pegándose a su espalda. Delante de él, el DJ esquivo su mirada avergonzado al verse descubierto por su amigo. HyunWoo levanto de nuevo su mirada del suelo.  
-¿Ah sí? -preguntó mirándole buscando una afirmación en sus ojos.- Entonces es una suerte que hoy tenga en mente hacerte muchas cosas que besarte, ¿no? -a su espalda HoSeok rió entusiasmado.  
-Me encanta cuando sacas tu lado Grey -le dijo pegándose a él lo suficiente para que notase el estado de su cuerpo.  
-Por favor HoSeok, no me compares con ese mediocre -le pidió atrayéndole a su lado haciendo que su novio se riese.  
-Perdona, perdona -HyungWon les miraba eclipsado por la complicidad que desprendían y por las sensaciones que había despertado en él los besos del mayor.  
-¿Qué te parece si te encargas de los labios de nuestro amigo mientras yo me deshago de sus zapatos?

Entusiasmado con la idea HoSeok se lanzo primero a los labios de HyunWoo para aprobar su idea y ambos se dejaron llevar por un beso agónico donde sus lenguas luchaban por el territorio ajeno sin ceder a los avances del otro. No se separaron hasta que oyeron un jadeo proveniente de los labios de HyungWon, que incapaz de soportar la excitante visión ante él, había sido traicionado por su propio cuerpo. Sonriendo HoSeok se separo de su novio y partió a cumplir la tarea encomendada, mantener ocupada la boca de su amigo mientras HyunWoo se deshacía de los zapatos y las medias del DJ. Estar de rodillas no era algo que le incomodase especialmente pero, tenía que reconocer que las piernas de HyungWon provocaban en él una mezcla de emociones inclasificables. No eran tan torneadas como las de HoSeok que de tanto ejercicio parecían dos rocas, ni como las suyas que eran bastante desarrolladas por el baile. Las de HyungWon eran delgadas, como casi todo él, y casi podía decir que tenían formas femeninas. Era quizás lo más femenino del chico. El mayor deshizo con habilidad el enganche de los zapatos y descalzo al DJ mientras HoSeok no dejaba de besarle y acariciarle la cintura sacándole pequeños suspiros entrelazados con sus nombres. Más tedioso fue quitarle las medias. No por trabajo sino porque realmente no estaba seguro de querer quitárselas. Le quedaban tan bien y le daban ese aspecto tan de colegiala que le hacía preguntarse si acababa de descubrir un fetiche que no conocía.

Las medias llegaban hasta encima de la rodilla así que deslizo desde allí la goma provocando que HyungWon gimiese por primera vez aquella noche entre los besos de HoSeok. Notaba como el cuerpo del menor temblaba entre los brazos de su novio, que apenas le dejaba hablar entre besos y que daba buena cuenta también de su cuello, dejándole un rastro húmedo de saliva desde la mandíbula hasta donde empezaba la camisa. Cuando la media llego al tobillo hizo que apoyase el pie en su muslo para quitársela por completo, momento que aprovecho HoSeok para dejarle respirar. HyungWon observaba como la tela se deslizaba por su tobillo dejando la piel al descubierto, piel que HyunWoo iba besando lentamente, subiendo hasta acabar en la rodilla donde elevó la mirada buscando la suya. El DJ reprimió un gruñido de frustración haciendo que su amigo se riese a su lado y buscase de nuevo sus labios para compensarle por tanto juego. La siguiente media fue retirada con la misma lentitud pero esta vez, HyunWoo no despego la mirada de HyungWon mientras iba revelando la piel bajo la tela, acariciando la pierna hasta el tobillo para después ir subiendo de nuevo hasta la rodilla depositando pequeños besos.  
-Creo que nuestro amigo está más que listo para empezar a jugar de verdad -sentenció HoSeok cuando el menor estuvo ya descalzo en medio de la habitación.

Y tenía razón. HyungWon respiraba aceleradamente, tenía las mejillas rojas del calor y la vergüenza y, lo más importante, la fina tela de la falda no podía esconder la erección que iba despertando con cada beso y cada caricia que le daban. HyunWoo asintió ante la afirmación de su novio pero decidió hacer sufrir un poco más a su invitado de honor. Con un pequeño empujón le hizo sentarse en la silla que solía usar HoSeok para componer en su ordenador mientras cogía por la cintura al susodicho. El chico rió al ver sus intenciones y se dejo envolver en sus brazos, buscando sus labios y su cuerpo casi al segundo de notarle cerca. Besar a HoSeok era fácil para él. Llevaba tanto tiempo haciéndolo que no tenía casi que pensar en cómo hacerlo, ni que era lo que le gustaba. Poner la cara en un ángulo determinado, la lengua en una posición, succionar de una forma, era algo casi automático. HoSeok reaccionaba tan por instinto como él a su presencia. De igual forma que se quitaban la ropa inconscientemente. Él apenas llevaba la ropa de bailar pero su novio solo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y la ropa interior, claro signo de que todo aquello le había pillado listo para irse a dormir, o que lo tenía todo planeado. En menos de un par de minutos ambos tenían solo la ropa interior y se devoraban mutuamente mientras sus cuerpos se frotaban buscándose. Al mismo tiempo, en la silla donde había empujado a HyungWon, el pobre no sabía cómo ponerse para aliviar sus instintos, ni qué hacer con las manos para no acabar con ellas en algún lugar vergonzoso.

Fueron benevolentes dada su situación y porque ambos tenían prisa por devorar al DJ tanto el uno al otro. HoSeok fue el primero en llegar al lado de su amigo que le miro casi suplicando porque acabase con su sufrimiento. Con lentitud, el chico procedió a bajar la cremallera del vestido lo suficiente para que pudiese retirar los tirantes de sus hombros y deslizar la tela hasta su cintura, teniendo así acceso a los botones de la camisa.  
-No le quites el vestido -ordeno HyunWoo acercándose a la pareja con una sonrisa traviesa. El menor les miraba sobre pasado por todo lo que sentía pero se dejo hacer, aun más cuando el mayor se arrodillo ante él y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa con celeridad.  
-Hyung... -suspiro HyungWon cuando el último botón se desprendió del ojal y HyunWoo abrió la camisa para contemplar lo que escondía la tela. El mayor ronroneo complacido ante la pálida piel, ahora cubierta con un leve tono rosado por la vergüenza y el calor, así como el vigor de sus pezones ya duros tras tantos estímulos a pesar de no haber sido tocados.  
Lo primero que hizo HyunWoo fue depositar un beso en medio de sus clavículas, en el punto exacto donde se unían haciendo que no le quedase más remedio que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, dando así acceso a HoSeok a sus labios. Mientras su novio besaba al DJ, él siguió trazando un camino de besos y caricias por el blanco torso hacia su cintura donde el vestido se arremolinaba sin cuidado. Cuando su lengua rozo uno de sus pezones, HyungWon gimió dentro de la boca de HoSeok temblando por la húmeda sensación sobre su sensible piel. Y cuando sus dientes rozaron uno de sus costados, gruño complacido pidiendo más contacto, arqueando las caderas casi sin pensar en lo que hacía, actuando por puro instinto para delicia de HyunWoo. En el momento en el que alcanzo su destino, el mayor sabía que HyungWon estaba más que duro, lo notaba en el bulto que se erguía entre sus piernas y en cómo sus manos temblaban aferradas a los reposa manos de la silla.

HoSeok hizo que el chico se levantase de la silla para ocupar él su sitio y hacer que le diese la espalda a HyunWoo. Este último no se levanto del suelo, sino que se movió lo suficiente para dejar hueco al DJ que se dejaba guiar confuso por el cambio de posición. HoSeok le atrajo hacia él y volvió a besarle distrayéndole mientras le quitaba la camisa y acariciaba su espalda, bajando lentamente hasta colar sus manos bajo la falda que a aquellas alturas estaba toda arrugada y movida de su sitio inicial. Mientras HoSeok realizaba un fantástico trabajo entreteniendo a HyungWon, el mayor comenzó a acariciar las piernas de este por detrás, haciendo que las abriese un poco para poder colar sus manos entre sus rodillas y explorar la suavidad de sus muslos desde su posición. El chico se sentía totalmente perdido entre tantas sensaciones, tantas manos regalándole caricias y haciéndole sentir tan deseado. Se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones, la mente casi nublada por la necesidad. Apenas noto como las manos de HyunWoo se colaban bajo la falda y encontraban la goma de su ropa interior hasta que fue demasiado tarde y sus calzoncillos estaban ya a medio camino de sus rodillas. Quiso impedir que bajasen más juntando las rodillas pero era una tontería, no solo la posición impedía completamente su cometido sino que HoSeok le tenía bien sujeto por la cintura y le miraba sonriendo.  
-No tengas miedo -le susurró cerca de sus labios.- No tienes nada que no tengamos nosotros -le recordó aumentando su sonrisa un poco más.- Además, HyunWoo es todo un experto -El menor no estaba seguro de a qué se refería con sus palabras pero se relajo y pronto descubrió que Son HyunWoo tenía más habilidades que las de bailar, cantar y ser encantador.

El primer mordisco en la cara externa de los muslos le hizo gruñir a la vez que clavar las uñas en los hombros de HoSeok. Tras el mordisco vino un lametón que le hizo gemir desde lo más profundo de su garganta, grave y melódico, dándole su completa aprobación a lo que acababa de hacer. HyunWoo no necesito mucho más pare seguir y quizás, porque sabía que era lo que venía, HoSeok aferro más su agarre y le sujeto con fuerza mientras las manos del mayor buscaban camino entre los pliegues de su falda. Ahora entendía porque le habían dejado aquella tira de cuadros como única barrera entre ellos y la más profunda vergüenza. Simplemente podía fingir que no estaba sucediendo si no lo veía. El problema era que si no lo veía, lo sentía aun más y los labios de HyunWoo se iban acercando peligrosamente a la separación entre sus nalgas a la vez que la boca de HoSeok subía hasta sus labios. Prácticamente coordinados lo dos le besaron a la vez. La lengua de HoSeok tanteo sus labios introduciéndose indecentemente en su boca mientras la de HyunWoo repetía una acción parecida en un sitio más indecente y oculto. El gemido que escapo de su garganta fue tan potente que estaba seguro de que había tenido que despertar a alguien. Agradeció que la boca de su amigo acallase la mayoría del sonido porque una vez había empezado, no podía parar.

Sus gemidos eran incoherentes, pequeñas y agónicas suplicas de algo que no sabía bien que era. No sabía si quería que HyunWoo parase debido a la vergüenza que le daba lo que estaba sucediendo bajo su falda, donde el mayor tenia tapada la cara. O si por el contrario quería que siguiese, ahora que parecía haber encontrado un ritmo y su propio cuerpo se iba acomodando a las exigencias de él. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta sus piernas estaban tan separadas que notaba como el propio HyunWoo cabía en el hueco, además se había ido echando hacia delante, creando un mejor ángulo para no sabía exactamente qué y hacía tiempo que HoSeok le daba besos desde una postura extraña porque tenía más cerca su pecho que su rostro. Y mientras él trataba de procesar todos aquellos pequeños cambios, de pensar en lo que sucedía a su alrededor, su cuerpo tan solo clamaba por más. Su boca le traicionaba gimiendo cada vez más alto el nombre de ambos chicos, su caderas se movían al mismo ritmo que marcaba HyunWoo y cuando quiso darse cuenta sus piernas casi ni le sostenían, acalambradas por la postura y las sensaciones.  
-Creo que nuestra princesa necesita descansar -apunto acertadamente HoSeok haciendo que se incorporase y se uniese a él, esta vez en una de las camas. Su buen amigo le hizo sentarse en su regazo y por un minuto entero HyungWon sintió que la vergüenza podía con él.- No te avergüences Wonnie, estas precioso cuando gimes nuestros nombres.  
-Es verdad. No pensaba que iba a gustarme tanto oírte gemir mi nombre -corroboro HyunWoo uniéndose a ellos en la cama.

HyungWon quedo atrapado entre los dos, ambos cuerpos apretándose contra él, duros y deseosos de más mientras él tan solo podía temblar dominado por un deseo que no había sentido jamás. Movía las caderas sobre el regazo de HoSeok mientras su erección chocaba contra los abdominales del chico, sus erecciones rozándose de tanto en tanto. A su vez HyunWoo se había colocado a su espalda, en el poco espacio que había quedado entre el borde de la cama y ellos, aferrándose a su cintura, depositando miles de besos por su espalda mientras se unía al mismo ritmo que marcaban las caderas de los dos primeros, su erección rozando el camino abierto por su diestra lengua minutos antes. HyungWon tenía que reconocer que aquello era tremendamente sexy y a su vez pervertido. Estaba vestido de mujer, aun llevaba los restos del vestido y la peluca, y mientras se rozaba contra sus dos amigos como si fuese cuestión de vida o muerte, los tres gemían descompasadamente buscando el clímax y sin apenas haberse tocado entre ellos.  
Como pensamiento era bastante triste, como visión era demasiado embriagadora. HyungWon se corrió entre los dos. Sujetado por los brazos de HyunWoo y apretándose contra los muslos de HoSeok. La mente en blanco, los labios de ambos en su piel, unos en su nuca, los otros en su clavícula. Dejando unas marcas que serian visibles al día siguiente, estaba seguro. Su orgasmo se estrello violentamente contra la arrugada falda que aun bailaba en su cintura, manchándola por completo así como el torso de HoSeok que gimió al notar su esperma caliente y le siguió alcanzando tras él su propio orgasmo. Ya eran dos los que habían arruinado la falda de cuadros y HyunWoo no tardo mucho en hacer lo propio, dejándola aun más inservible. HyungWon sentía como su miembro se rozaba contra su trasero, descargando su orgasmo y no sabía muy bien porque pero internamente deseaba que aquello no hubiese acabado tan rápido.

Tras un par de minutos abrazados, tratando de recuperar el aliento, aun repartiendo miles de besos por todo el cuerpo al alcance de ellos, HoSeok fue el primero en hablar.  
-Deberíamos repetir esto más a menudo -dijo poniendo en alto lo que los tres pensaban pero no estaban seguros de querer decir.  
-Me parece bien -concedió HyunWoo.- Pero, la próxima vez no hace falta que venga Dodo. A quien quiero follarme es a HyungWon mientras mi novio nos mira.

HyungWon mentiría si dijese que la idea no le tentaba. También mentiría si dijese que no había soñado más de una vez con HyunWoo follandoselo sin tregua. Pero la verdad era que HoSeok no entraba en la ecuación y aquello lo hacía aun más atractivo.

Como toda afirmación, el menor sello aquella promesa con un beso al que no tardo en unirse HoSeok, los tres intercambiando saliva mientras se llamaban entre suspiros.

 


End file.
